lo bueno de extrañar
by Orihime Amu-Chan
Summary: amu extraña a ikuto, al igual que miki a yoru por que ya hace varios meses que no los ven...se los encuentran como reaccionara amu?, despues de todo casi cae en deprecion por no verlo


¿¿Desde cuando??, no es posible, el es mi mundo o era mi mundo y ahora es…¿¿reemplazado?? Y sin darme cuenta; no lo entiendo, ¿¿Qué hice mal?? Para que el se convirtiera en, en la persona mas importante para mi

En ese momento estalle en lagrimas, gritaba, lloraba, me ahogaba en mis propias lagrimas, han pasado muchos años desde que lo conocí, y ahora justo ahora me doy cuenta de que tan valioso es para mi, ahora que ya casi no lo veo, ahora que estoy saliendo con tadase, ahora…ahora que ya no tengo escusa para estar con el

Desde que me di cuenta e perdido a Miki, solo esta en su huevo, no sale, desde que no lo veo…ahora que lo pienso Miki siempre admiraba a yoru o a kiseki, pero últimamente esta muy distante tanto conmigo, con las chicas hasta con el mismo kiseki

-chicas-llamo a su y ran que estan jugando con una pequeña pelota en mi escritorio-pueden salir a jugar un momento…-ellas me mirar desconcertadas pero inmediatamente ran pone su cara mas feliz y suu la sigue en el juego y salen por la ventana

Me quedo sola, sola pero con mis pensamientos, ahora hay mucho mas silencio…un profundo silencio

-ah!....-escucho un sollozo de tristeza, de llanto, de dolor…, busco al causante con dificultades ya que es muy tenue. Llegue hasta el huevo de miki

*miki…*

-¡miki!-la llamo y el sollozo para de inmediato y esta me responde desde dentro del huevo

-¿¿si amu-chan??-lo ocultaba bien, demasiado bien, en su voz ni se nota que estuviera llorando

-puedes salir…-le pedí de la manera mas suave posible

-…-no me respondía a lo mejor no quie…-esta bien…-salio de su huevito azul de pica muy triste mirando hacia el suelo

-¿¿que te pasa…??¿¿Estas triste??-le pregunto mientras me sentaba en la cama abrazando mis piernas y miki se sentó en el aire con los ojos hinchados

-yo…-me intento explicar pero no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas e intentar hablarme entre sollozos

-tranquila no te exijo que me cuentes si no quieres, pero si estas triste es bueno desahogarse-le dije dando una sonrisa

-amu-chan…¿¿cuando…cuando podremos ver a ikuto de nuevo??-

Abrí los ojos por la inesperada pregunta, ¿¿Por qué me preguntas algo que ni yo misma se??…lo que yo mismo deseo también me quede viendo el plumón rosa de la cama y un poco triste o con melancolía le respondí

-no lo se miki…¿¿Por qué me lo preguntas??-le pregunte y mire al mismo tiempo, esta me estaba mirando y cuando yo la mire también se dio vuelta dándome la espalda

-extraño…-me intento decir calmada-¡¡extraño a yoru!!-me dijo dándose la vuelta rápidamente y con los ojos hechos un mar de lagrimas

La confesión me pareció tierna, de verdad que se lo que se siente extrañar a alguien, lo divertido es que extrañamos casi a la misma persona

-y tu amu-chan ¿¿por que estas triste??-esa pregunta me descoloco, no es que no quiera decirle ni mucho menos es solo que el orgullo…desvíe mis ojos y mi rostro hacia otro lado

-bu-bueno no es que me importa el hentai de ikuto ni mucho menos-¡demonios!! Metí la pata-no…nada que ver con ese gato callejero…no tiene importancia, ni siquiera me había acordado de el-mi rostro estaba de los mil colores pero en especial rojo, muy, muy, pero muy rojo y sentía como ardían mis mejillas, miki solo se ríe llorando, una cosa rara, pero del llanto paso a al ria con lagrimas

-amu-chan…-me llamo mi chara azul- ¿¿por que no los vamos a ver??-abrí los ojos de sobremanera, miki Melo dijo un tanto con pena de vergüenza y emoción

-había pensado en eso, pero como el embrión no ha aparecido un los últimos dos meses, y el violín de ikuto todavía no aparece…no hay pretexto para poder verlo-después de finalizar suspiramos al mismo tiempo con mucha pesadez

-ya se vamos al parque y si lo encontramos…será solo de casualidad-me dijo miki con los ojos brillantes como estrellas, mas bien corazones, pero es buena idea

-y que esperamos-le pregunto y bajo las escaleras rápidamente me despido de mis padres y mi hermana ya un poco mas grande ami y salgo de la casa corriendo

Es tarde así me puse mi chaqueta negra con manga ¾, a por cierto ahora tengo 15 años, estoy ya desarrollada y todo, mas alta pero no mucho que digamos, mi cabello esta tal cual antes, ahora no soy un guardián ya que voy en el instituto con tadase y nagihiko y kukai mas grande que nosotros. Llevo unos shorts de color azul, con suspensores haciendo pareces una jardinera, una polera negra con un corazón rozado en la espalda y una X de bajo de este, encima mi chaqueta, unos guantes sin dedos azul oscuros, y unas converse hasta las rodillas junto con unas pantys ralladas negro con azul, en fin mi estilo es así

He llegado al parque, estoy muy nerviosa, pero hago como si estuviera caminando y lo busco disimuladamente pero por más que no busco menos lo encuentro, miki también los busca pero nada; veo un árbol…me trajo el recuerdo que un aves nos quedamos a pasar la lluvia ahí. Deslice mi mano por en lado donde el estuvo recargado aquella ves, siento mucha nostalgia…

-¿¿uh??-ese sonido…imposible-¡¡miki vamos!!-le dijo y esta asiente, me guío por el sonido de la música, de esa hermosa canción que el siempre tocaba, recupero su violín, estoy feliz por el

Veo una sombra, que se mueve con la gracia de un felino, tal y como solo el lo hace, me acerco despacio pero miki no aguanta y a toda velocidad se acerca a la figura gatuna, este al verla se la media vuelta, y lo veo…justo hay como caído del cielo, de la manera mas endemoniadamente sexy que pueda hacer me mira…impaciente al igual que yo por el, deseoso por mi…y yo de el

-amu…-escucho su hermosa y grave voz decir mi nombre, hace tanto quería escucharte, hace mucho mas de lo que imaginas, siempre lo supe y me negué aceptar hasta que ya no pude luchar mas

-ikuto…-te llame, me sonreíste como solo tu lo sabes hacer, la luna detrás de ti ilumino todo a su paso, tus cabellos azules los hacia bailar el viento para mi, como espera este momento-¿¿seguirías tocando para mi??-te pregunto y tu me dedicas una de tus risitas burlonas, estiras tu mano hacia mi y yo por instinto subo las escaleras hasta sentir tu piel con la mía, eres tan Sueve

-has crecido mucho amu-me dices mientras nos miramos fijamente y muy cerca del otro aun con las manos entrelazadas

-mas de lo que imaginas-le respondo yo siguiéndole el juego, y ano es como antes, ya nada es como antes, el ya a cumplido los 17 yo los 15, es diferente, nuestras mentes, nuestros cuerpo todo a cambiado, a experto que me sigue pasando por toda una cabeza. Quiero besarlo pero no seré correspondida, pero quiero hacerlo-donde has estado escondido…-no pregunto mas bien solo lo digo, me acercas a ti al tirar suavemente mi mano entrelazada con la tuya, estamos muy cerca del otro, y mirándonos fijamente a los ojos

-no me escondo, si me necesitas solo tienes que decírselo al viento y apareceré-me dijo mientras me examinaba con sus ojos. Una de mis manos subió a su pecho y apretó delicadamente su uniforme…no podía mas, lo extrañe tanto, tanto que mi corazón estaba a punto de partirse y de caer en una depresión profunda, y me dice que era fácil estar con el y que siempre estuvo cerca

-baka…-dije en un susurro que estoy segura que no escucho-¡¡baka!!-no pude detenerlas, muchas lagrimas salían de mis ojos ámbar, no podía mirarlo a la cara, ¿¿por que solo el me hace ver como una pequeña niña??, ¿¿por que el es al único que le puedo mostrar quien soy realmente??, ¿¿por que solo el??, nadie mas que el…

-amu…-escucha mi nombre en ese todo de voz, de preocupación, me encanta que se preocupe por mi, me encanta saber que soy importante para el, como esa ves me vio cambios, como note que se fijaba en mi, como me encanta el descubrí que lo amo…

-te amo ikuto tsukiyomi-dije sin pensar y sin previo aviso levanto mi rostro y uno nuestros labios mientras mis lagrimas corren por mi rostro, estoy con los ojos cerrados, no me importa si no me corresponde el solo hecho de sentir sus labios me vasta, es solo un simple rose entre labios, sin nada en especial, solo un contacto de labios…, me separo rápidamente de el ya que con nuestra gran diferencia de estatura e tenido que estar en puntillas y duele rápidamente

No puedo mirarle, no puedo ver su rostro en ese momento, me dolería mucho saber que me mira con odio.

Lentamente empiezo a soltar su uniforme del colegio y escucho el violín caer al suelo, a lo mejor en ese tiempo me mirabas sin querer, por ser tu enemigo, ahora has dejado easter no entiendo por que no podemos estar junto…¿¿uh?? No tome esa posibilidad…quizás tú no me amas a mi…

-gomen…tsukiyomi-ya no podía llamarlo por su nombre no podía, siento mi mano ser apretada, es verdad aun estamos entrelazados, me apretó la mano y me gire rápidamente hacia el y sin previo aviso sentí sus labios en los míos. No dude, con mis manos apreté en la parte de su pecho su uniforme nuevamente y este me apretó cintura con ambas manos

De un momento a otro empezó a llover, pero nosotros no nos importo, seguimos besándonos

El presiono entre sus dientes mis hinchados labios y la abrir mi boca sentí como la lengua de mi gato callejero entro a mi cavidad y empezó a jugar con la mía, sentí que tocaba el cielo con ello, debatíamos nuestras lenguas en un beso pasional y tierno al mismo tiempo, nos separábamos fracciones de segundos para respirar y volver a lo nuestro

Nuestras ropas se pegaban a nuestros cuerpos, eso son hacia estremecer aun mas, nunca pensé que terminaría así con ikuto algún día, pero aquí estoy y pensar que no lo hubiera encontrado si no fuera por…¿¿uh??

-¡¡ikuto tu violín!!-dije separándome bruscamente de el, este por su parte gruño pero al escucharme decir eso, con la miraba rápidamente lo buscamos y…

-¡¡ikuto!!-llamo yoru con una enorme sonrisa y señalo las faldas de un enorme árbol muy cerca de nosotros hay estaba el violín, sin su funda pero ahí estaba, intacto

Ambos soltamos un gran suspiro y de un momento a otro dejo de llover

Cuando estoy a punto de moverme para ir a buscar el violín no puedo, ya que siento unos brazos aprisionando fuertemente mi cintura y al mirarlo a la cara veo su burlona sonrisa y seductores ojos en dirección hacia a mi

-¿¿ a donde crees que vas??-me pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios

-¡¡a-aguardas t-tu violín!!-le respondo sonrojada y con los ojos desviados, este al ver esa cara mía se ríe burlonamente y me suelta

Yo rápidamente tomo la funda del suelo y me acerco al árbol donde esta el violín, guardo las dos partes de este y al levantarme resbalo con un charco de agua pero alguien a mi espalda me abraza para no caerme

-¿¿tienes que ser tan aprensivo??-le pregunto de manera burlona tal como el lo hace conmigo

-es par amas seguridad-me responde y

-¡¡ahh!!-me mordió la oreja…¡¡me mordió la oreja!!, bueno el ovulo de mi oreja-oye eso duele-le respondí y este beso mi cuello

-hmp…-río de mi

Le entregue su violín y este se lo coloco en la espalda. De un momento a otro llega yoru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como perdido en mi propio mundo y a mi lado llega miki son una cara hecha un tomate, yo solo me reí por lo bajo e ikuto sonrío de lado

-bueno ve voy-le digo a el chico minino y este me presta atención estoy a punto de irme cuando

-…¿¿y no te vas a despedir??-mira si nunca me he despedido de el por que lo saca en cara ahora…

Me di vuelta a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero este mueve su rostro y nos damos un beso en los labios y pasa su mano por mi rostro como delineándolo

-sayonara-se despide ikuto de mí y con un cambio de personalidad se aleja rápidamente por los tejados, y cuando lo perdí de vista por la distancia

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!-gritamos yo y miki de la felicidad…saben a veces es nuevo extrañar a la gente

* * *

Bueno este les pregunto…

SIGUO EN FANFIC O LO DEJO ASI NO MAS???

Elijan

Kis kis para todos

Viva el amuto XD

Y el kanamexyuuki de vampire Knight (guilty)

sayonara


End file.
